gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sasquatch101
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Vinewood (Grand Theft Auto V) page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 03:36, November 8, 2012 why are you my questions my they are good questions Rigby2000 (talk) 03:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 03:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry I didn't know Rigby2000 (talk) 03:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 03:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Advice Rigby2000 (talk) 04:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 04:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sasquatch can you check out my questions & see if i did okay http://gta.wikia.com/User_blog:Rigby2000/Grand_Theft_Auto_5_Questions? Rigby2000 (talk) 18:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 18:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) sasquatch can you talk Dodo8 he being hateful to me about my questions & you say i can ask questions on my blog right & he gets mad at me for no reason? Rigby2000 (talk) 20:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 20:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) hey sasquatch you are so right & i will stand up to dodo8 & he is not my boss & if he cuss me out again & i will cuss him right back? Rigby2000 (talk) 05:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 05:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Help Me With Dodo8 Hey Sasquatch i can't take this anymore & i am giving up posting on here since Dodo8 threaten to? Ilan, the admin, about what you've done but i haven't done anything wrong have I. you need to do something about Dodo8 have him banned forever. RE: Thanks for the invite, Sasquatch, though I'm not really a Myths&Secrets fan. But, as for the Rumours page, ask Jeff. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :PS I may come and help a bit with the GTA Myths Wiki, cleaning it up a little, checking grammar, overlooking, etc. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : Invite Thanks, for the invitation, Sasquatch. I've already done some edits. Catch you around, :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, well I'm not really into myths, but I'll do what I can to contribute. Happy to help! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey there Sasquatch. I'm semi-new here, and Im not getting any answers on my problems. I need to know navigation and how to navigate and follow my edits in a better way. Can you help? WM hasnt contacted me at all regarding my questions of help. Thanks for any solutions you can give me. UndeadMarston84 (talk) 07:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks. You're welcome, about the votes, I think you're a good editor and would be a good patroller. Cheers, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Patrollership As per community vote, you're now a patroller. Any questions or help about anything you can either ask me, Jeff, Tom, or one of the Admins. Messi1983 (talk) 15:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Hey Sasquatch! Congratulations on getting to be a Patroller! It's good to have you as one of our staff! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah congrats on becoming a patroller mate, good to have you on the staff. istalo (Talk to me) February 8, 2013 Thanks guys for voting for me, I'll try and do my best at keeping the wiki clear of vandals and running smoothly. Its great to be part of the team! Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats from Mikey here! Nice one. Welcome on-board. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Patroller You have to talk to Ilan about all that and he'll sort it out. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 08:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sure! I'll make one ofr you and put it on the page. But... what image would you like to be used as your staff avatar? (must be a GTA-related) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Streets hey what'sup this is Ray, i wanted to give you a hand on your street page building, by adding pictures to them so i can make them look more better (Ray boccino (talk) 03:53, February 13, 2013 (UTC))